<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arsene is a terrible influence and Akira approves by Pixie_Weasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376817">Arsene is a terrible influence and Akira approves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Weasel/pseuds/Pixie_Weasel'>Pixie_Weasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Joker is not a phantom thief au, More tags to be added, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Phantom Thief Suzui Shiho, Swearing, Well - Freeform, he'll get there, not yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Weasel/pseuds/Pixie_Weasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira Kurusu was meant to be the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart, a trickster, a wildcard, somebody to stand up against the darkest parts of humanity... Unfortunately, things didn't quite go to plan.<br/>At the very least he's still most of those, but with a broken phone and nothing but the voice that recently decided to move into his head to tell him what's going on, he might need to get a bit more creative when it comes to avoiding ruin.</p><p>AU where Akira isn't a phantom thief but still has a persona... just no way into the metaverse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira really needed to stop thinking that things couldn’t get worse. First: he was on probation, which was fine everything was absolutely fine, then his probation officer hated him – great, just fantastic, what could be better? Get lost on his way to school on the first day? Sure, why not. Almost get run over by a bulldozing blond boy after watching a girl get into a car with what could be a sexual predator for all he knows? Welcome to the string of unfortunate events, it fits right in. </p><p>Watching said blond boy pull out his phone – somehow completely unaware of his existence – and being teleported to some kind of medieval castle where he was sixty percent sure that his new school was meant to be? Yeah, he’s kind of drawing the line at that one. Whatever god is choosing to screw with his existence must be having a field day right about now. </p><p>The only person who might have some semblance of a clue to what’s going on not noticing him and just walking into the castle – apparently having changed his clothes in the literal three seconds it took to come here? Yeah, no. As much as he’d like to get as far away from whatever kind of fever dream he’s stumbled into as he can, he has no idea how exactly he’d go about doing that since he has no clue how he actually got in.</p><p>So, following the random stranger in leather clothes and a skull mask into the creepy castle, which he was almost positive should be a school right about now, was his only option. Lovely. Exactly how he planned to spend his first real day of probation, and definitely not a clear violation of staying out of trouble to stay out of prison. </p><p>Well, it’s not exactly like he’d ever been very good at keeping his head down and following the rules, now was it?</p><p>Though, he muses while pushing his way through the front door, this might be a new level of not being able to stay out of trouble. The whole interior was about what he’d expected from the outside – luxurious, very medieval England and, most importantly, definitely not the inside of a school. He knew he was new to Tokyo but if this was normal, he’d lick one of the many suspicious piles of stuff sat around LeBlanc’s attic. And possibly cry because he’s not sure he can deal with this on a daily bases, but that’s beside the point. Whatever is going on here is decidedly not normal, and, despite the massive size of this extremely gaudy entrance, there was no sign of the boy who he was pretty sure had dropped him in this mess.</p><p>But there was… knights? Hunks vaguely resembling the human figure? Whatever those things were, they were sentient, walking towards him and carrying something…</p><p>Oh. Oh. That’s where the boy went. Currently unconscious and hanging lifelessly in one of the soldier’s arms. Knights with armour that seemed to gleam like a knife under the light and swords with razor edges which seemed like they could cut through moonlight. He didn’t quite have time to register the implications of that before pain sparked to life in his head and the world around him dropped to black like somebody had pulled down the curtains.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Being knocked unconscious and waking up in a prison cell for the second time in his downward spiral of events? Unfortunately, that can now be added to the list of unfortunate events he’s calling his life. At least this jail cell wasn’t solitary, the stranger from earlier was here with him. That might be a good or bad thing, now that he thinks about it.</p><p>“Can you please explain what the hell is going on here?” The walking embodiment of why leather was often a poor fashion choice for comfort but the best for aesthetic looked slightly confused for a minute before all the blood seemed to drain from his face.</p><p>“Oh shit, you’re not a cognition!” </p><p>“It appears not, since I have no clue what that is.” It hadn’t been phrased as a question but he felt like giving an answer anyway, since channelling his panic into being an ass was likely considered a healthier coping mechanism that repressing them until four in the morning when it inevitably caught up to him and he screamed for a solid six hours.</p><p>Leather skull appeared to be having a small panic attack of his own at whatever revelation he’d just had, so he left the man to it and looked around the prison cell. </p><p>With the straw scattered around the floor, single slab of concrete for sleeping on that almost looked as comfortable as the bed he has to sleep on for a year, bars with an almost exaggerated amount of space between them that allows for an arm to reach out, though successfully trapping the rest of the body behind them, and the pad lock – which he could most definitely reach through the bars, if he’s going to be ending up behind bars more often he really should learn to pick locks – it barely resembled the cell he’d been held in before. It more fit the stereotypical idea people had of medieval dungeons, which now he thought about it made a lot of sense considering the rest of this place seemed to be heavily leaning into the castle architecture. </p><p>Wait, if this was a castle did that mean there was some sort of ruler…?</p><p>“Who dares disturb my castle?” That would be the ruler then. A king, from the sound of the voice and- oh. Oh wow. That was not something he ever needed to see. Flanked on either side by two of those what he could now assume to be guards from earlier, stood a man dressed in standard symbols of royalty you would expect from more trope focused interpretations of a monarchy: The crown that looked like it costed more than the country, the cape… unfortunately where that comparison stopped due to, well… the lack of other clothes to comment on. There was a pink speedo, but he’d like to avoid looking at or thinking about that as much as humanly possible when the monstrosity was physically in his presence. Other than… that, the only other things of note were that the face looked vaguely familiar and the eyes were swirling pools of liquid gold to make Midas jealous. </p><p>“Kamoshida you bastard!” He still had no clue who that was.</p><p>“Sakamoto, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised to see you stirring up trouble in my castle now, should I?” A short laugh that made his blood boil for reasons he couldn’t quite explain. “I suppose I didn’t put you down hard enough if you’ve still got a leg to stand on against me, now did I?”</p><p>“Bastard!” The way that tore itself out the boy’s – Sakamoto, apparently – throat made him suddenly very aware that there was clearly something he was missing in this conversation. Also that he was basically being ignored for the whole thing but he was used to that.</p><p>“Now, now. I’ve already tried giving you leniency, yet you continue to make a nuisance of yourself. So, I believe it’s time to bring in a harsher sentence.” A wicked light filled those eyes, setting the gold on fire. It might have been an interesting colour if it wasn’t so unsettling and laced with the most blatantly evil intent he’d ever seen. “For trespassing in my castle, the penalty is death.” The door flung open and the guards came pouring in. “For you, and your criminal scum of a friend!”</p><p>Ah, so he’d been remembered just in time for the death penalty, had he? Sounds about right with how his life’s been going so far.</p><p>“He ain’t a friend.” Probably not the most important part of the conversation for the guy to focus on but all right. The guy glanced over his shoulder at him, a level of confidence that would have been reassuring had it not been coming from the man he’d seen slung unconscious over one of those very same guards’ shoulders five minutes ago. “Just stay back, yeah? Let a professional handle this and just stay out of the way.”</p><p>Sakamoto then ripping the skull mask off his face and summoning what looked to be a cartoon pirate with a scream of “CAPTAIN KID!” probably would had thrown him more off guard if this day had made any sense at all at any point. As it was, his brain chose to hyper fixate on the last point the pirate guy had made.</p><p>‘Just stay out of the way’<br/>
<em>That’s what you get for sticking your nose into others business!</em><br/>
‘Just stay out of the way’<br/>
<em>Why would you do that? Even if what you say is true you should have just stayed back, it didn’t concern you!</em><br/>
‘Just stay out of the way’<br/>
<em>Damn brat, I’ll sue!</em><br/>
‘Just stay out of the way’<br/>
…</p><p><strong>So, is that it then?</strong><br/>
…What?<br/>
<strong>Was your previous decision a mistake?</strong><br/>
…No.<br/>
<strong>Will you stand back and let another fight for you when you can stand on your own two feet?</strong><br/>
No.<br/>
<strong>Would you shy away from what must be done for fear of consequence?</strong><br/>
No!</p><p>A deep, throaty laugh resonated through his chest, filling his mind with this new presence.</p><p>
  <strong>Good, then we may proceed with this contract after all.</strong>
</p><p>A sudden, spear of pain thrust itself through his head, it took every damn bit of mental strength he’d built up over the years to bite back the scream that threatened to tear out his throat as he gripped his head in some irrational way to try and stop the pain. He barely even noticed all the other combatants stop to stare, hardly registered Sakamoto’s looked that toed the line between ‘oh shit yes’ and ‘oh shit no’, there was just him, the agony and a voice that almost felt like an old friend.</p><p>
  <strong>I am thou, thou art I,<br/>
Thou who would commit all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice, though thou be chained to hell itself!<br/>
Call upon my name and solidify thy resolve!</strong>
</p><p>For once in his life he wasn’t overthinking – hell, he’d argue he wasn’t thinking at all – he just brought his hand to his face, grasped the mask that had formed there like this was a perfectly normal thing to happen and tore it off, barely even feeling the pain of it taking his skin with him through the adrenalin rush that had him gripped from head to toe. As his blood turned to fire and his clothes went up in the blaze, two words came to his lips like they’d always belonged there.</p><p>“Come, Arsene!”</p><p>As this mighty presence – his persona, a thought rose unbidden from god knows where in his brain – rose behind him, born to life in the raging fire: all fire itself with its sharp red suit, killer heals, long ebony wings where the tail coat should be, complete lack of a proper face, which he should probably find more worrying than he does between that and the long claws, he wasn’t so distracted as to not notice how absolutely terrified both that Kamoshida guy and Sakamoto looked at the appearance of Arsene. He could reasonably admit it likely looked like it’d crawled out of hell, let alone being chained to it, to literally anyone else who saw it, and he somehow doubted that the maniacs grin he was almost positive was plastered on his face probably wouldn’t b doing him any favours. None of that changed the fact that Arsene obliterated the guards out of existence and sent the not appropriately dressed king flying about ten feet backwards and running for his life, and certainly none of that changed the fact that he found Arsene’s likely terrifying presence comfortable, he might go so far as to say better then when he wasn’t there. Then again, he’d probably have to psychoanalyse what that says about him as a person that he likes having a big scary persona thing he can mentally scar people with floating about.</p><p>With a flourish of fire and another laugh Arsene was back on his face, and wow that was a really weird thought. Arsene was back on his face <em>in mask form.</em></p><p>And he felt like passing out on the floor. Years of gymnastics apparently hadn’t prepared him for the physical strain of unlocking some kind of super power, who knew. </p><p>“Holy shit…” Yeah, that felt like an appropriate reaction, though he felt like he had more right to it than Mr dangerous leather. Oh wait, he’s now wearing a leather coat. Damn, looks like he’s going to have to stop with all the internal comments on the impracticality of leather, he’s now part of the problem.</p><p>And it looks like he’s tired enough that his thoughts are spinning in strange directions – wait, he still needs to get through a full day of school after this. </p><p>“That’s cool but can we leave now?” That seemed to jolt the guy out of whatever state he’d manage to drop into, and before he knew it they were back at the entrance! Or maybe he just blacked out for most the journey, he honestly had no clue – but that’s probably not overly important. Probably. All that matters right now is he’s no longer in jail, he’s in shujin uniform and the world no longer appears to be a castle. He still feels like passing out though. </p><p>“Hey, give be your phone for a sec.” He’s going to blame the fact he just handed his phone over to a clearly panicked man he’d known for all of an hour in some strange fever dream realm on exhaustion. </p><p>Not that the excuse was going to bring his phone back to life when the guy decided to chuck it on the floor and repeatedly step on it until it broke beyond repair before turning to run in the direction he assumed was the school, screaming “Forget what just happened!” before letting out a more quiet “Mona is actually going to kill me.” And disappearing from sight. </p><p>Leaving Akira stood alone, in an alleyway, an hour late for school with his broke phone lying at his feet.</p><p>“What the fuck just happened?” He wasn’t quite sure who he was talking too. The broken phone? The universe? </p><p>
  <strong>I’m not quite sure myself on that one.</strong>
</p><p>He has no shame in admitting that he screamed. None what so ever, and he would appreciate if the voice in his head would stop laughing at him about it.</p><p>This was crazy, absolutely manic. That was the craziest thing that’s ever happened to him, and at the moment that’s a tough spot to peg. </p><p>…<br/>
<strong>So, we’re finding a way back there, right?</strong><br/>
<em>Oh hell yes.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So funny story, I looked over the chapter 2 I had written and realised it made not one, but two giant gaping plot holes, so that was a fun hot mess. So here's the new one that hopefully doesn't have those, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey…” Finally finding the one blond guy in the school – which was a much harder task than he was expecting actually , where did the man hide he’s blond and loud, at least he found him towards the middle of lunch – Akira was suddenly hit with the realisation that he had around thirty seconds to remember the others name before he was long gone out of earshot. Curse the school corridors for not being friendly to those who can’t remember names, and for being the human equivalent of cow herding because he can’t actually focus to think of the name without getting trampled. </p>
<p>
  <strong>His name was Sakamoto, was it not?</strong>
</p>
<p>Wow, he’s never going to get used to that is he? Whatever noise just came out his throat at that is one he never wants to hear again; he feels like a dying animal just possessed his body. “Please wear a bell.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>As far as I’m aware, I don’t have a physical form to put a bell on currently, but I’ll get back to you on that.</strong>
</p>
<p>Unhelpful. Especially since, as quiet as he’d tried to mutter that, at least three of the people walking down the corridor shot him a weird look, so looks like ‘the transfer students crazy and talks to himself’ was getting added to the rumour mill! What is his life at this point.</p>
<p>Right, he still needed to do the thing he was trying to do in the first place, didn’t he? “Sakamoto!” Hey, at least that seemed to work somewhat? Apparently-Sakamoto at least turned around to try to see who spoke. He just gave a little wave over the top of the crowd and tried to push his way through. “Hi, hello, yes – can we talk?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ding. Very articulate.</strong>
</p>
<p>Did the voice in his head really just say ding?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Well, you did tell me to wear a bell, did you not? Also, you know my name.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Uh, sure dude. What do you want?” They were blocking the middle of a very busy corridor, did Sakamoto just not care? Alright then, looks like they’re talking about this here. Absolutely fine. It’s not like Shujin only has three brain cells between them and uses all of them for gossip or anything, what does the guy currently being dragged across the rumour mill tied to the back of a chariot know? Also he could really use his head to be quiet right about now, two conversations at once sounds like a recipe for looking crazy.</p>
<p>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p>
<p>Thank you</p>
<p>“So, can we talk about this morning, or…?” He brought a hand up to sort of flap about because that somehow seemed like it would get his point across better, but it just kind of dangled there when he looked over and saw Sakamoto looking very confused.</p>
<p>“Uh, I was in late this morning because-“ Sakamoto looked slightly panicked at that, like he was trying to come up with an excuse, so at least he knows he didn’t just hallucinate the whole thing, “because shit happened!” That was way too loud to be as natural as he was probably trying to be with that, but okay. “So, I think you got the wrong guy.” Shifting his hand from the base flap into something closer to an accusatory point was a whole lot easier considering the fact he’d forgot to bring his hand down. </p>
<p>“You don’t recognise me, do you?” Well, he supposes that he wouldn’t have really recognised Sakamoto if he wasn’t standing out like a sore thumb that somebody dyed yellow, but still.</p>
<p>“Uh, sorry. Am I supposed to?” Sakamoto rubbed the back of his neck, and since Akira is pretty sure this human equivalent of a labrador could not possibly be any good at lying, he has to guess that yes, apparently he doesn’t stand out enough for the guy to recognise on sight even after weird fever dream realm shenanigans. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, he is now forced to remember that they are still stood in the corridors, and, aside from having an aggravated student slam into his back every few seconds, that means hearing the rest of the school.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is that Sakamoto with the transfer student?’</em><br/>
‘Well, what else would you expect from that Sakamoto, he’s almost a criminal himself!’<br/>
‘I guess the violent thugs stick together.’
</p>
<p>Curse the Shujin rumour mill, he quite possibly might actually commit arson and end up going back to jail to give them something important to talk about if Shujin doesn’t get a bit smarter about using the braincells. He’s been here for less than a day and he’s already sick of hearing it all – surprisingly, the entertainment value in hearing his list of supposed offences (ranging from theft to the oddly descriptive performing some kind of ritual with a half-eaten cabbage and a dead body he dug up – which he’s not sure would be an actual offence aside from the grave robbing but okay) dried up pretty quickly, and by this point he’d stand on a table and scream that it was assault if he didn’t think that’d get him expelled. </p>
<p>The stuff about Sakamoto was new though. Apparently the student body had functioned just as well before they had a criminal record to lose their collective minds over, who would have thought. Plus, Sakamoto looks about as fed up with the rumours as he feels, so that makes him like the guy a bit more than nightmare realms and a very broken phone. He’s getting Sakamoto to pay him back for that, but off topic. </p>
<p>“Wait, you’re the transfer student?”</p>
<p>“Well yes, but-“</p>
<p>“Hey, uh,” Some people would consider that interruption rude. Sakamoto was scuffing his foot on the floor, and wow they really were getting a lot of dirty looks from people having to walk around them, weren’t they? Kind of funny honestly. “Well crap, I’m really bad at this shit, but… look, take it from me, Shujin ain’t got a single clue what they’re talking about.” Oh, that smile was really bright and making it really hard to hold a grudge about the whole smashed phone thing. It was like being angry at a puppy for peeing in his shoe; he just couldn’t do it. Still wanted the money for it though, he needs a new phone and he’s broke. “I don’t really know you, but ya don’t seem like the rumours, you get what I’m saying?”</p>
<p>“Thanks and that’s nice of you, but-“</p>
<p>“Ryuji! What’s taking you so long?” He’s about one more interruption away from giving up and going back to his classroom and banging his head off his desk, and please stop laughing Arsene he doesn’t need this right now. Be a supportive voice in his head, the worlds making a huge joke out of him enough already. Oh, Sakamoto’s turning around to face the other blond charging down the hall, so apparently his first name is Ryuji. The dangerously flinging ponytails and modified uniform (that really probably should have been dress coded but he respects the sheer dumb luck it took to get away with that) barging down the hallway definitely belonged to the girl who sat in front of him in class.</p>
<p>Are there no coincidences in this world, or is he just still ready to drop into a coma standing up and overthinking things?</p>
<p>
  <strong>You are definitely exhausted, but I don’t think that’s the reason for seeing these as more than coincidences.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Thank you for the conformation.” He hopes that came across as bitter as chewing on a coffee bean, for that was the intent. And it looks like neither of the blonds (does the girl have a cat in her bag? It’s wiggling) heard him talking to the voice in his head, so his sanity goes on without being doubted by anyone but himself. And most the student body, but you know. </p>
<p>“Ah, sorry to interrupt but-“ He could see the minute she recognised him flash behind her eyes, and wow her eyes looked like they’d burn a man alive if they looked at her in the wrong way. “It’s you!” </p>
<p>What’s he supposed to say to that one? “It is me, yes.” <em>Not that!</em></p>
<p>“What are you- look, it doesn’t matter, but I need to take Ryuji now.” </p>
<p>“Okay, but can I just say-“  And she’s already dragging him away. And neither one of them looked back, though that was definitely a cat in the bag and it stared into his soul as they walked away, which was a little unsettling. More importantly, that conversation somehow managed to dodge the point that was the entire reason he started it. </p>
<p>Because the universe hasn’t given him a break for the past four months and whatever god is out there clearly isn’t planning on stopping the uncontrollable decent down the hill any time soon. Honestly, he has no clue why he thought he was going to be able to solve this with straight forward common sense tactics.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Time for plan B?</strong>
</p>
<p>Ah, plan Break Probation. He can feel Arsene’s weird rumbling laugh in his chest, which seems like a good sign.</p>
<p>Looks like its time for the approach with questionable legality.</p>
<p> <strong>Oh, how I’ve been looking forward to this part!</strong>

</p><p>...He's never getting the money back for that phone though, is he?

</p><h5>Bonus!</h5>
<p>“Why were you late this morning! We’re supposed to be keeping a low profile while we try to deal with Kamoshida!” Maybe Ryuji should have been less worried about Mona and more worried about Ann…</p>
<p>“So, funny story, I sorta dragged a guy into the metaverse with me?”</p>
<p>“You WHAT?” And there’s the shit that made him more worried about the cat; at least Ann doesn’t screech. “Why were you even going into the palace?” Well, he didn’t trust the cat when he said there wasn’t any use in trying to get anything out the cognition-thingies, but he’s not going to say that! </p>
<p>“Look, I just was alright!” He looked down at his feet while they were walking to avoid the glare he was getting from Ann.</p>
<p>“Never mind that, what about the guy you dragged in?” They were just rounding the corner to get to the roof and he had to stop in his tracks. Huh, now that he thinks about it, what did the guy look like?</p>
<p>“Uhhh… I think he had black hair? Maybe glasses?”</p>
<p>“Skull, how could you not pay attention to that!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that describes half the school!” And now Ann chooses to butt into the interrogation. He’s real sick of this already…</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m bad with faces alright! At least I broke the guys phone so we don’t gotta worry about another metaverse user!”</p>
<p>“You did what? Why would you do that?” So apparently Ann did screech, good to know…</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s the problem with that!” From the huff and glare he got once he looked up at her (and the smug look from the cat, the bastard) this was going to be a long lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a short one, but the chapter after this shouldn't take too long. </p>
<p>You know, probably.</p>
<p>I should also probably mention that the ??? chapters are velvet room chapters. I'm not sure how many of them there'll be, but probably less than the velvet room gets appearances in the game. So, yeah... enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were more pleasant ways to wake up that to the sound of chains, especially when you went to sleep in an environment you were fairly confident was chain free. But here he was, not even entirely confident he ever fell asleep, and now staring at a prison ceiling with the rattling of chains in his ears like a forgotten echo. He wasn’t planning on going back to jail, but if this is a dream he’s not really all that surprised a cell would show up again. The chains were new though, so that was an exciting addition to his subconscious.</p>
<p>“Get up, Inmate!” …was that a five year old girl, that sounded like a five year old girl. This is also a change, but this one is probably more confusing than the chains. Because Arsene has taught him that arguing with his brain is just painful for everyone involved, Akira got up – though dragging the ball and chain attacked to his ankles across to the bars was a task and a half. Dream logic, he’s really not going to question why it’s there. </p>
<p>He is going to question why there’s a long nosed gremlin and two children in warden outfits here though. That… that makes less sense that his prison related nightmares did the last two times. Not mentioning the way the entire room – a spiralling tower of tiny cells identical to the one he was trapped in – was a deep rich velvet blue. Not that velvet was really blue all that often, so that description probably doesn’t work as well as he thought it would. </p>
<p>“Welcome Trickster, to my Velvet Room.” For whatever reason, that deep voice really didn’t match the gremlins face. Not sure what tone of voice ‘long nosed’ was telling him, but it sure wasn’t a baritone. “A realm between dream and reality, mind and matter. I am Igor, the master of this place.” </p>
<p>This was starting to sound suspiciously not like his apparently reoccurring dreams, but when he opened his mouth to voice that found that he couldn’t speak. If it wasn’t for the fact the gremlins mouth seemed to be permanently fixed in a smile, he would have swore the thing was laughing at him. </p>
<p>“It seems your path towards rehabilitation has been obstructed. Though, I see great promise for you on this route as well. Greater promise should you succeed, and greater ruin should you fail.” Apparently Igor - you know what, he was still going to call him the long nosed gremlin - laced his fingers together and leaned forward on the desk he was seated behind. Oh lovely, ruin if he doesn’t succeed in a task that isn’t being disclosed. That sounds very fair now doesn’t it. “See to it that your path is not obstructed any further Trickster, or the consequences may be too dire to correct.” Well that somehow manages to be more ominous than the warning of generalised ruin the gremlin just gave. “Yes… though you may now walk a path divided from those that share your cause, seek them out and you may find yourselves back on the path to salvation yet…” All of this was cryptic as all hell and told him absolutely nothing about what was going on. </p>
<p>“Be grateful for the advice given, Inmate!” Apparently they could tell what he was thinking, because after that thought the girl in a warden outfit on the left smashed his kneecap in with her baton. Shit, tiny angry child knows how to use a baton, noted! For a dream, that hurt worse than the time he smashed his foot into a wall doing a flip. </p>
<p>“Ah, Caroline, control yourself.” And the first time he’d been happy to hear something in that sinister voice all dream! Unfortunately it sounded vaguely amused by his pain, so that didn't endear him to the long nosed gremlin anymore. “Your wardens are Justine and Caroline, I shall explain their purpose to you at a later date. For now, despair not at the state of your heart as a prison, and return to the real world. We shall speak again soon…” </p>
<p>“I sure hope not if you’re going to throw more cryptic comments at me.” And apparently his tongue started working just in time for him to say something dumb and get his knees bashed in by two batons.</p>
<p>He woke up with a whole lot of knee pain and many more questions than he’d already had following the fever dream realm episode. </p>
<p>
  <strong>…before you ask, I have no idea what just happened.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Well that makes two of us.” And because he had to go to school in the morning, he elected not to think about it and instead bury his face back in his pillow and try to smother himself until he went back to sleep. It seemed like the sensible choice after that.</p>
<p>…If there even was a sensible choice after whatever that was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah… Spectre probably should have watched where she was going. She still isn’t used to the four enemies hiding in walking suits of armour that seems to be common around here… Panther got that a lot quicker than she did. </p>
<p>“Spectre, watch out!” Panther just about hit her fast enough to send the both of them sprawling to the floor, but Spectre wasn’t going to complain when she saw the curse attack go flying off to the side where she’d been stood. That… that could have been really bad.</p>
<p>“Thanks Panther-” A wild storm of thunder was blazing to life in the corner of her eye, which immediately went rebounding off, barely missing striking the pile she and the splash of blood red leather that was Panther were currently in. </p>
<p>“Skull, that one reflects electricity!”</p>
<p>“Well no shit Mona!” </p>
<p>“Well you’re the idiot who used electricity.” Mona, for all the cats skills, was not a good navigator. Though, that might have something to do with the fact he’s trying to fight at the same time, she’s really not sure but she is willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. </p>
<p>“Panther…? We need to get up.” Trying to keep her voice even with Panther on top of her was made a lot easier by the potentially life threatening situation going on around them, but that didn’t stop her from noticing the fact that Panthers face was trying to burn from the inside as she got up off Spectre  - she’d tease Panther about that, but preferably when they were out of this place. </p>
<p>It was a stroke of good luck that none of the belts and guards on her outfit had caught on one of Panthers zips now that she thinks about it. That could have made this a whole lot worse. </p>
<p>Getting back up off the floor and turning back to the fight, she tried to assess the situation. She shouldn’t need her persona for this, assuming Ryuji’s been using mostly physical, at least one of them should be close to done… “Shit!” Not that it seems to be helping much. “Mona, what the eff are you doing?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>Using me may be the best choice after all, if you wish to be safe.</strong>
</p>
<p>Maybe, but she's too exhausted to use any spells or physical attacks right now.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Then look for what the others need dear heart, fix what is broken and I'm sure all will be well.</strong>
</p>
<p>“I'm trying to cover for your terrible choices you monkey!” Ah… she can see the problem now. Mona was right under Skulls feet, knocking him off balance and stopping anything from really working. But if they could just…</p>
<p>“Mona, just… move a little to the left!” At first she got a bit of a glare, but Mona did do it, and suddenly there were two attacks flying out where before there had been none. Mona conveniently didn’t comment on this fact, but he also didn’t move back under Skulls feet, so she’ll count that as progress.</p>
<p>But because the progress wasn’t good enough, she pulled the rifle off her back and started shooting at the three enemies. That made a lot more progress through them.</p>
<p>“Maragi!” A cry from Panther and Carmen finished off whatever was left of the shadows health in a blaze of hell fire, scorching the walls as it went. </p>
<p>After what could probably be considered a complete tactical failure, she just stood and stared at the pile of goop where the shadow had been. It sounds like the others were just staring as well, because <em>holy shit</em>, considering they had no means of recovery beyond dia, she could have just died. That curse attack came closer than she’d ever like to be to a painful death again. </p>
<p>“Man, that sucked.” And for once, not even Mona argues with Skull. Yeah, that sucked pretty much summed up the whole trip through Kamoshida’s castle of perversion… or was that not what the app called it? It was close enough for her. </p>
<p>“You said this is the final room… right?” Her voice was a little more hushed than she’d like, so she cleared her throat while turning to stare at the door. Strange how it seemed unlocked, though that was probably a good thing based off how they’d had to dodge every locked door and chest so far…</p>
<p>“That’s right!” Mona looked incredibly proud, and she found herself smiling along with the enthusiasm. It was like Skull, she could tease them for the eagerness all she wanted, but it was still pretty endearing. “Finally, even though you managed to get caught every time on the way here,” Mona was looking very pointedly at Skull when he said that, and usually she’d argue, but all she can think about is the fact they’ve got kicked out the palace before for getting spotted too much. Four times. It single handily extended the length of their trip by a week, “We’ve made our way to the treasure!”</p>
<p>…They weren’t great thieves by any definition, but they’d got through. The feeling of pride blossoming in her chest was… warm. Yeah, warm, like when Panther would tell her she was doing good enough, her best friend always knowing when she needed the affirmation, but… this time the pride was all her own. The feeling made her smile, just a little bit.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'm proud of you dear heart, you've done so well.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Well shit, what we waiting for then?” Skull practically yelled that as he was already walking through the door, which… probably wasn’t an incredible idea, but if it was just the treasure room it should be fine? Panther was apparently on the same train of thought as her, because she just rolled her eyes before turning to Spectre with a grin and a sigh.</p>
<p>“Come on, before Skull manages to get himself caught right at the final room.” Despite the harshness of what she was saying, Panther sounded more relieved than anything, with a little bit of fondness thrown in for good measure. Spectre could understand that.</p>
<p>“Yeah... let’s go.” Mona was already running on ahead of them after all, and it wouldn’t be good if any of them got caught in an ambush with the team split in half like this… not that it’s likely to be a problem, if Mona’s right about this being the treasure room. Either way, they both started moving forward through the door, where they found…</p>
<p>A somewhat ethereal mist hovering just above the ground in a room just as gaudy as the rest of the place. That’s… strange. Mona had sworn blind this was where the treasure should be…</p>
<p>“And here we are! The treasure!” …and still was apparently, so this hadn’t been a simple mistake. </p>
<p>“That floaty shits the bastards treasure?” Ryuji, while kicking at the coins littering the floor, had said what she was fairly sure everyone here but Mona was thinking. That didn’t stop Mona from sighing, and shaking his head like Skull was just being deliberately obstinate. </p>
<p>“Of course not!” Even in the less… actually cat like form, Mona’s ears still flattened against his head as he paused. “Well, yes, but not like that! This-“ he gestured at the formless swirl hanging in the centre of the room “-is where we’ll find the treasure once it has manifested!” </p>
<p>Mona looked very proud of himself, and she wasn’t sure whether she had the heart to point out that he hadn’t really explained much. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Of course you do. Kindness does not exclude these sorts of things you know.</strong>
</p>
<p>“That makes… less sense that before.” She had to clear her throat in the middle because she noticed her voice starting to trail off again, but other than that she likes to think she got the more teasing tone across. Based off the way Mona just gave a more indignant huff as opposed to flying off the handle, she probably succeeded. </p>
<p>“The specifics don’t matter! All you need to know is the treasure will be here after you send a calling card.”</p>
<p>“A calling card?” </p>
<p>“Something to let Kamoshida know we’re coming for his heart, so he’s aware enough for it to take a physical form!” …this still wasn’t really making all that much sense, but since Mona had gone from looking annoyed to very disheartened, she left it be. </p>
<p>“So, all we’ve got to do is make him see a calling card, right? Then we can make him pay?” Panthers voice was a little bit darker than usual, but she was starting to realise that was just the tone she took when talking about Kamoshida. </p>
<p>“That’s right Panther!” Mona seems to have completely missed the raw anger in Panthers voice, since that comment was all it took for his earlier enthusiasm to rear its head again. He really was like a kid sometimes. </p>
<p>“Oh, oh, I’ll make the card and shit, okay?” Speaking of like a kid… </p>
<p>“Skull, the last time we let you near anything it was inch thick in glitter and neon yellow.”</p>
<p>“Hey gimme a break Panther, that was middle school! Spectre, back me up!”</p>
<p>“It was… an awful project.”</p>
<p>“Ah come on, not you too!” She bit back a laugh as Skull walked over to the nearest wall with his hands in the air – Mona not being quite so kind just laughing in his face. </p>
<p>“I think we should let him make the card… just no yellow.” She really hoped the laugh caught in her throat wasn’t showing in her voice, but based off the way Panther started giggling in the background, this was probably a failure. At least Skull was just shaking his head and chuckling along with them now, seemingly satisfied with the fact he was being trusted to do this.</p>
<p>“Just leave it all to me!”</p>
<p>“Try not to mess it up, you ape!” </p>
<p>“What did you say to me cat?”</p>
<p>“I am not a cat!” </p>
<p>“Boys, boys, can we save the fighting for when we’re out of the palace?”</p>
<p>“Shuddup Panther!” </p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t speak like that to her.”</p>
<p>“Suck up.”</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“You heard me!”</p>
<p>Suddenly Mona was throwing himself at Skull and Skull was trying to hit him with his pipe while Panther grabbed them both in an attempt to pull them apart, and by the time the fact the laughter echoing through the treasure room was hers registered with her mind properly Panther was already smiling over at her with a fond look in her eyes.</p>
<p>Maybe they were all idiots, but these were her friends. Her team. </p>
<p>For the first time in a long while, Shiho Suzui had something to live for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we get our second cannon divergence! Not as major as Akira not being able to get into the metaverse, but still here! Phantom thief Shiho, because boy do they need that fourth party member. </p>
<p>There'll be more details on Shiho's persona later on, and we'll be back with Akira next chapter, so look forward to that, and as always I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stalking – while ethically and legally questionable – was, he discovered following round a duo of blonds and their one friend with black hair for a week and a bit, very boring. The occasional just vanishing into thin air and that one time the stupid heart attack inducing cat decided it was a great idea to whisper “the answer is Germany.” in the middle of a silent room (which, might he add, is not the way you want to find out a cat can talk. It’s the closest thing to good luck he’s had in months that nobody turned to look at him when he smashed his knee into the desk) were probably the highlights, but other than that it was a whole lot of watching three people and a cat eat. Then getting forced to work in Leblanc for hours and not sleeping because Arsene won’t stop nagging him to learn how to make lock picks better, but that’s terrible for a whole new reason than boredom. </p><p>
  <strong>You’re going off topic again, I think.</strong>
</p><p>Right, the stalking.</p><p>
  <strong>Stalking is such an ugly word…</strong>
</p><p>It’s the correct one.</p><p>
  <strong>True, carry on.</strong>
</p><p>Very boring, except for today apparently. He’d accidently shown up at school ridiculously early, because somebody thought it was a good idea to refuse to stop talking about a gut feeling until he went to Shujin at a ridiculous time in the morning-</p><p>
  <strong>Well I was right, was I not?</strong>
</p><p>Irrelevant, it was still too early. Anyway, he’d got to school to find one of the blonds chucking themselves over the Shujin fence, which first of all sounded like a terrible idea, and second looked fun as hell – as, he’s found, most terrible ideas do. </p><p>He’s going to take a wild guess and say that’s Sakamoto on the fence, because that idea lines up pretty nicely with the kind of guy who’d react to a situation by smashing somebodies’ phone for seemingly no reason. He still needs to get a new phone, thinking about it…</p><p>
  <strong>Focus.</strong>
</p><p>Focus on what? The only interesting thing going on is currently vanishing into the school.</p><p>
  <strong>Well, you could always follow him.</strong>
</p><p>That is an awful idea.</p><p>Why is he considering it? He’s going to take a wild swing and say that breaking into his school is probably a pretty big violation of his probation, and nothing Sakamoto could be doing could be important enough to justify going back to jail.</p><p>
  <strong>You’ll only go to jail if you get caught?</strong>
</p><p><em>…God damn it.</em> Well, he has his definitely not suspicious grey hoodie in his bag ready for his later planned reconnaissance, so getting caught on camera shouldn’t be too much of an issue, plus Sakamoto is currently fiddling with the lock of the school door so badly he can tell that boy has never picked a lock in his life, and he’s got a weeks worth of experience so he’s probably a bit more help. The guys also already proven he can’t remember faces for the life of him, so he should at least be good in that regard. Besides, he does kind of want to see what the guys doing here at… two in the morning?</p><p>Okay, so Sakura is going to murder him when he goes back to Leblanc this evening, add that to the pile, so at least if he gets caught and goes back to prison he won’t have to deal with that. Not getting caught, the worst that could happen is he helps somebody vandalise Shujin – which between the rumours and the fact he’s pretty sure Kamoshida was the closest thing to pure evil you were going to get, doesn’t sound all that bad – but Sakamoto doesn’t seem like the type. The fact Sakamoto seems to be a human puppy who yells about his sense of justice is probably the only reason he’s even considering this now that he thinks about it.  </p><p>Because talking himself out of poor life choices was never a strength of his, he’s already halfway through pulling his hoodie on. Glasses off, too identifying and its not like he needs them anyway, bag stowed away round the back of some bins in this alleyway he’s very casually and not at all suspiciously lurking in, lockpicks are in his hair, he’s probably good to go. </p><p>
  <strong>Ah, just one moment. Do you have a face mask on you?</strong>
</p><p>That’s… not a bad idea actually. Taking one last rummage through his bag reveals that yes, sleep deprived him did in fact drop a mask in here. It’s almost like he’d been actually planning to break into somewhere and this wasn’t just a result of a lack of impulse control on par with a child locked in a room with a donut. So: grab the mask, swing it on – and it took a few seconds deliberation, but he picked up an empty notebook and pen from in there and slid it into the top of his trousers. He’s still in Shujin trousers by the way, but there’s not exactly much he can do about that so time to just go for it. Probably. He has to scale a fence first. </p><p>Making sure his hood isn’t going to fall, he takes a running start at the gate, just about grabbing onto the middle of one of the bars. Right, it’s just like gymnastics, he can do this. It’s nothing like gymnastics and he’s pretty sure his old teacher would stab him between the eyes with a butter knife if she found out he was using her training to break into somewhere, but it’s the same thing really. Pushing off the next pole across, he just about manages to get enough height to grab onto the top of the gate with his one hand, and from there swinging himself up and over to the other side was a breeze. Maybe the flip before landing was unnecessary, but what’s life without a bit of flair?</p><p>
  <strong>Hahaha, nicely done little thief!</strong>
</p><p>Odd nickname but okay. Anyway, apparently the landing got the blonds attention, and hey look at that he was right it was Sakamoto. He wasn’t exactly expecting to be wrong, but still good to know.</p><p>“Shit! What’re you doing? Who the eff are you?” Before he could even process the fact that wow, he really just said eff, Sakamoto’s eyes were widening and he was talking again. Great. “Are you gonna rob the place?” First of all, that’s actually a pretty logical conclusion why didn’t he think that idea might come up; and second, welcome to the reason he brought the notepad, communication is apparently important since his voice is identifiable (as all voices are) and he’d rather not go back to jail if he can help it, notepad seems like the way to go. Not that the fact he doesn’t want to go back to juvie ever stops him from making bad decisions, it just makes him smarter about said bad decisions. Pulling the notebook out his trousers – out his belt, why can’t he ever think things normally – he scribbles down a quick answer.</p><p>
  <em>Depending on what you’re doing, I’m helping you, so... I’m probably not trying to rob the school?</em>
</p><p>Make it cursive and fancy looking, because why not it adds to the mystery, and done. Shoving it just in front of Sakamoto’s face got the confused reaction he was both expecting and looking for, and was also stopping the person he’d already determined was face blind from even glancing at his face for extra insurance. Perfect planning, and definitely not an unintended bonus of throwing this horrible idea together at the last minute. </p><p>He could tell exactly when Sakamoto finished reading it, because he turned to glare at him over the top of a school notebook, hands sliding into his pockets… Wait, was this his probation diary? It better not be, because if it was it isn’t anymore. </p><p>“’Depending on what you’re doing’ my ass! Why the eff should I tell you anything?” …Eff? Was that a nerves thing, or just a normal for him? Because that’s the second time he’s said it in this conversation. Probably doesn’t matter right now, so pulling back the notebook he tries desperately to stay on topic. Shockingly, easier on paper than in his head.</p><p><em>I’m offering to help you break into the school if you have a good enough reason, and you look like you need the help.</em> </p><p>“Hell no man! This is suspicious as shit! What is this, some kind of trap?” Sakamoto leaned forward a bit, holding his fist up like he was threatening to hit him with a look on his face that says he’d rather do anything but. Akira just stared at him for a moment while how exactly he was going to respond to that particular thing stewed about in his head for a bit.</p><p>
  <em>I caught you breaking in, I wouldn’t have had to set you up.</em>
</p><p>Well, apparently that logic hit home, which was great because sometime a comment has such straight forward logic that it’s almost impossible to argue with it, and he didn’t feel like dealing with that today. Plus, he is being very suspicious right now, so Sakamoto very much has a right to not trust him in the slightest. Still, now Sakamoto just looked more wary than angry, which fair enough he’s a masked stranger offering to help him break into a school. But Sakamoto is the kid who was trying to break in to start with, so who’s really the suspicious one here?</p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>
  <em>Depending on what you’re doing, I’m a friend.</em>
</p><p> And in a moment of divine inspiration he scrawled an extra line across the bottom. </p><p>
  <em>But I suppose you can call me Joker.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ah, as in the wildcard of the deck, no? It suits, but a rather odd name to pull from nowhere.</strong>
</p><p>Still, Arsene gave a pleased laugh, and weird voice laughter is very distracting, he should probably remember that before he zones out because his chest feels like it’s vibrating its way to space. </p><p>“What kind of shitty name is Joker?” That was not a very important thing to comment on there. Besides, it’s a perfectly fine name. For short notice. He can come up with something better later if he has to, which he won’t because this is definitely a one off thing.</p><p>
  <strong>You keep telling yourself that.</strong>
</p><p>He’s going to ignore the insult to his name for now, because there’s more important things to focus on.</p><p>
  <em>The name isn't exactly important. Give me one good reason I should open this door or I’ll be on my way.</em>
</p><p>The range of emotions on Sakamoto’s face brought him close to feeling how a mind reader must. Sakamoto was oddly an open book for the kind of guy who’d also try to break into his school at ungodly hours in the morning. He clearly wanted to protest that he didn’t need help, also clearly very aware that Akira was right and he did need the help. Which yes, he was right. Whether he will be anymore help with this door than Sakamoto was remains to be seen, but there’s a fine line between confidence and making stuff up as you go along, and he shall straddle that line proudly. </p><p>“We’re going to steal a shitty adults heart!” That… made almost no sense. Also, he gave away that there was multiple of them involved in this, so he probably needs to work on giving too much information away. Not that he couldn’t have figured that out anyway, but it’s the principle of the matter. At his lack of reaction, Sakamoto apparently got embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck almost absentmindedly, and continued without the yelling and with a whole lot more gesticulation. “You know… make the bastard confess his sins and shit? Come on man, give me something here.”</p><p>Make somebody confess their sins, huh? </p><p>
  <strong>Well? If that is the case than this choice is already made for you, is it not?</strong>
</p><p>There is actually no way that’s possible. People don’t just have a change of heart like that short of blackmail – which isn’t even a change of heart so really doesn’t count. That’s not how it works.</p><p>…But schools don’t turn into nightmare castles with the gym teacher in a speedo either, and that’s already happened (those might be related actually if this works. Huh, maybe he should look into that). Tokyo’s weird so far, he’s willing to roll with changing hearts as a concept. Besides… what kind of person would he be if he didn’t at least try with this? </p><p>
  <em>Alright, move it and stay quiet. I’ve got six lock picks and not a lot of time, so I need to focus.</em>
</p><p>This is either going to go great, or horribly wrong.</p><p>“Wait, you’re just going to take that and believe it?”</p><p>
  <em>Sure, weirder things have happened. Now shh, I’ve got to twist the thingy to get this to work and I need my hands.</em>
</p><p>“Shit dude, it took me longer than that…” Focusing now, lockpicking is hard and requires hands. Putting the notebook and pen back in his belt – and pulling the first of what would probably be many lockpicks out of his hair – all it took was a quick shove of Sakamoto out of the way so he could actually get to the door. Good thing the school was cheap and had actual locks instead of electronic ones, he’s going to guess that an unlocked door is going to be a whole lot easier to cover up than a broken window would have been. </p><p>
  <strong>Be careful with this little thief, look like you know what you’re doing.</strong>
</p><p>He does know what he’s doing! Barely, but it counts. The lock looks fairly simple, and it’s just a crowbar style thing covering both doors, so this shouldn’t be too unachievable… Slipping the makeshift lockpick into the lock, the prayers that he can actually do the thing begin. Just try and get it into the right position – no, not like that, that is going to snap the lockpick please stop hands-</p><p>
  <em>Snap.</em>
</p><p>Right, so try two it is. Right position, get it in, ease the locking mechanism around slightly, and… <em>snap.</em></p><p>Third times the charm?</p><p><em>Snap.</em> Shit.</p><p><em>Snap.</em> Double shit. </p><p><em>Snap.</em> This really isn’t going very well, is it.</p><p>Come on, last lockpick. If he messes this up, this whole plan is a bust and he’s going to look like an idiot. Fate may be trying to screw him over, but fate can shove it because this one thing has to go right. Or his own lack of skill can shove it. The fate thing sounds more dramatic. One thing in months of slowly worsening luck can’t be too much to ask for. Just slot it in, twist, he’s actually got the mechanism this time so that sounds like a good sign…</p><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>The sweet click of success that he would now put onto an hour long loop, because if that isn’t music to his ears what is. Plus, least amount of attempts he’s got a lock in before, so hopefully he actually looks somewhat competent. Somewhat. It’s hard to look competent when it took six tries, but it’s doable… maybe. Getting the lock and the security bar it was holding on off the door, he kicked them open so the two doors swung at the same time. Oh, Sakamoto definitely looks a little bit surprised. Adding a mock bow for good measure, he gestured Sakamoto into the school because yes, after you into the building he just broke into. That’s just good manners. </p><p>“What the hell dude?” So, it looks like he’s graduated to dude after that display. Beats having his on the spot choice of alias called shitty. Anyway, looks like it’s time to grab the notepad again.</p><p>
  <em>What, didn’t believe me?</em>
</p><p>He wouldn’t have believed himself either – in fact he didn’t, but Sakamoto doesn’t need to know that. </p><p>“No, but- shit, you gotta admit this don’t make any damn sense!” Sakamoto flung his arms open as he spoke, in a gesture probably meant to encompass just how much of this was confusing. Well, he wasn’t wrong, but unfortunately Sakamoto was gradually getting louder as he spoke, and they were working to a time limit of whenever the teachers actually showed up to the school, so there wasn’t time for Sakamoto to be correct right now. </p><p>
  <em>Are you going in, or did I just break into a school for no reason?</em>
</p><p>“Alright, alright! Jeez, you’re worse than Mona…” Sakamoto threw his hands up in the air and walked into the building, pulling his hood up as he did. Since he has nothing better to do and no sense of self preservation, Akira followed him in. “Hey, what you following me in for?”</p><p>
  <em>Lord knows, because I sure don’t.</em>
</p><p>It was curiosity mostly, and somewhat a desperate hope that the whole changing hearts thing might be something he could do so he could maybe improve the world that shoved him on his ass with an unearned criminal record. You know, assuming whatever this change of heart thing would be is real. </p><p>But that sounds pathetic, so his answer of who knows works much better. Boredom is a very professional motive.</p><p>“Well if your gonna hang around, put some of these up.” With that, Sakamoto shoved a bunch of black and red cards into his hands before stalking off with a stapler. He himself does not have a stapler to stick these thing to the wall with, so he may have to improvise. Still, what could a pile of cards have to do with whatever Sakamoto was talking about…</p><p>
  <strong>You could always read one and find out, could you not?</strong>
</p><p>Oh, fair point, fair point. Reading the one off the top sounds like the best idea, and flipping it over reveals…</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sir Suguru Kamoshida,<br/>
The utter bastard of lust,<br/>
We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back, that’s why we have decided to steal those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready.</p>
  <p>From,<br/>
The Phantom Thieves of Hearts</p>
</blockquote><strong>Well, it shows some raw potential, but the showmanship of the card could use a little work…</strong><p>Other than the… somewhat questionable writing, there was a scribbled drawing of a hat with eyes on the back, in what was probably supposed to be a logo of some kind. Phantom thieves of heart, huh? Almost sounds like a villain team from some kind of old anime.</p><p>
  <strong>Almost sounds like something you would have called it, no?</strong>
</p><p>Thank whatever’s out there not trying to ruin his life that the mask and hood cover most his face combined, because he can feel it burning and he’d rather not ruin whatever competent and mysterious atmosphere he’s managed to cultivate around himself like this by turning into a tomato because of the voice in his head. </p><p>
  <strong>Will you ever stop calling me that?</strong>
</p><p>It’s accurate. Anyway, that wasn’t mainly what stood out about the card. First off, gym teacher he was apparently right in thinking crawled his way out of hell-</p><p>
  <strong>Hmm, if what that card says is true than he would be repulsive enough to be an insult to hell itself.</strong>
</p><p>-and second off, castle. Both things that fit in with the nightmare fever dream realm, so he was probably right in thinking those were related earlier. That would mean speedo castle had a relation to this mysterious method of making people confess Sakamoto is claiming to have, which also means he needs to figure out how to get back there a whole lot faster than he’s currently figuring it out.</p><p>…It probably has something to do with phones, doesn’t it? It would explain why Sakamoto broke his, and why him, the other blonde, and the other blonde’s friend always pulled their phones out before they vanished. He really should have figured that out earlier, shouldn’t he? </p><p>That means he has to buy a new phone, more so than before, though… a curse upon the concept of monetary value, he’s too broke to pay for a phone. </p><p>“Hey, you done over there?” In response to Sakamoto’s question, he held up the stack of still present cards and mimed a grabbing motion for the stapler. When all that got was a confused cock of the head, he walked over and snatched it out Sakamoto’s hand, ignoring the yelp of protest. If he wanted help, then he had to be prepared to share stapler privileges, those are just the rules. </p><p>The notice board he had left to flood with an ocean of red and black was completely empty, except for one volley ball club poster in the middle. Oh. Oh. Amazing idea, inspiration has struck! He can feel a grin almost equal to when he first summoned Arsene working its way onto his face, because this was going to make people seeing these cards in the morning just a little bit more dramatic. </p><p>He starts in the top corner, stapling down as many cards as he needs before working his way across, gradually stranding the lone volley ball poster amongst a wave of opposition. When he was down to just the final card, he weighed the thing up – yeah, he could totally do this – before tossing it at the volley ball poster, embedding it close enough to the centre by the top left tip of the card. Good thing that worked, because otherwise he would have looked like an idiot. </p><p>“Holy shit…” And from how Sakamoto sounded just a little bit speechless behind him, he’s going to take that as a success! Taking a step back to look at it proves that yes, it was. From the top corner leading across and down, the phrase ‘Take your heart’ was written across the board in the stark scarlet and black of the cards, with the volley ball poster sitting just above the word heart with the final calling card he’d thrown stabbed through it. </p><p>
  <strong>Little thief, you may have just outdone yourself!</strong>
</p><p>He pulled his notebook out again after that, because he still needed to say something to Sakamoto before he left his handiwork to see again in the morning.</p><p>
  <em>So, what do you think?</em>
</p><p>“Dude, are you for real? That’s effin nuts!” For the time being at least, Sakamoto didn’t really look all that warry of him after seeing that, just raw puppy like enthusiasm. It was kind of nice honestly. Weird that the most positive feedback he’s been given in months was after actually committing a crime, but still nice. </p><p>
  <em>Well, I suppose that makes it time for me to take my leave.</em>
</p><p>He hesitates before writing the next bit. He’s done his thing, he’s helped them along, realistically he should just wash his hands of this and move on. Forget about the fever dream realm, what it could do was probably solved, forget about the blond haired boy who looked so enthusiastic to do the right thing, even if he had to use some questionable methods to get it done. He should-</p><p>
  <strong>But you won’t, will you? After all, all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice was what you promised me, was it not?</strong>
</p><p>…why does he even try to convince himself he’s going to take the sensible, passive choice at this point? He adds the line he was agonising over. </p><p>
  <em>Good luck with this ‘change of heart.’ If you succeed, I’ll be in touch to help you again in the future. Don’t worry about how I’ll contact you, I’ll find a way Ryuji Sakamoto.<br/>
-Joker</em>
</p><p>He rips the page out the notebook, chucking it at Sakamoto before sprinting his way out the door. He’s just hopping over the gate and out of earshot by the time he hears a “What the fuc-“ echoing out behind him. He’s cut off before he can hear it fully, but at least it acts as proof that Sakamoto can say fuck, so that’s something not illegal achieved today. </p><p>The laugh under his breath tastes like bad choices and freedom, but that might just be Arsene’s rumbling cackle in his chest. </p><p>Either way, school in a few hours was going to be… interesting, to say the least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was not waiting till he got back into the metaverse to have Akira doing interesting things, so take this non metaverse Joker!</p><p>Calling card in this chapter is taken right out the game by the way. Plus, I know very little about lockpicking, so sorry that parts a little vague and possibly inaccurate. </p><p>Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this prime example of why I called this Arsene is a terrible influence! And yes, Arsene is basically just unfiltered Akira (because other self and all those persona plot points) but Akira makes poor life choices that somehow always work out didn't sound like such a great title.</p><p>Seriously though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No more than a few hours after he’d broken into the place, Akira was walking back into Shujin, because apparently they don’t hand out breaks for having broken into somewhere. Not that he’d want a break if this was anywhere but Shujin, but well. Shujin. As these few weeks have proven, the school is a rats nest with the odd snake slithering about – neither option of what you’d find around the majority of the place was all that pleasant. Except Sakamoto, he seemed alright. Maybe he’s just starved for any kind of positivity though, that is an equally valid idea.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please focus on not walking into any walls.</strong>
</p>
<p>He’d argue, but Arsene caught him right as he was about to headbutt a wall. Damn, he’s been discovered. Avoiding the wall that had clearly been plotting his downfall, he was faced with a dilemma. Did he go down the corridor he knew the display he’d broken into the school to help put up was, or did he go in any other direction and look significantly less suspicious by having plausible deniability of knowing it was even there?</p>
<p>Of course, because he likes making problems for himself apparently, he goes down the heart stealing corridor of fun. </p>
<p>By the time he got there, the whole area was practically flooded with students, because once again, the school shared the same three braincells between them. At least this time it worked in his favour, letting him admire the reactions to his handy work pretty unnoticed, so that’s better than the usual functions they’ve got the braincells working on? </p>
<p>
  <em>‘The Phantom Thieves of Heart?’<br/>
‘No way… would Kamoshida really do all that?’</em>
</p>
<p>Yes, yes he would. Akira’s been here so little time, yet apparently has a much better grasp on exactly how despicable Kamoshida is that the people who have been here for years. He’s not exactly sure what that says about anybody involved at this point, but none of its great.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is this some kind of prank?’<br/>
‘The cards look like a joke.’<br/>
‘Yeah, and the way they’re put up is kind of cool, but just kinda looks like whoever it is was trying too hard. I mean, Take Your Heart? Seriously?’<br/>
‘Haha, I know right?’</em>
</p>
<p>He resents those comments. It was the perfect amount of theatrical thank you very much, and its not like the wonderful Phantom Thief who couldn’t even open a locked door was giving him much help on the slogan department.</p>
<p>
  <strong>You could barely open the door either.</strong>
</p>
<p>Rude.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I am wrong?</strong>
</p>
<p>…Irrelevant to rudeness. The laughter starts up in his chest again, and no shut up Arsene it’s not funny.</p>
<p>Arsene, still being a very rude voice in his head, does not shut up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I do agree on your observation of the display itself though. These people have no sense of style.</strong>
</p>
<p>Shujin just has no sense in general, but that’s starting to go off topic. The point is very few of the rumblings carrying through the hall were good, which was a problem, but they were also very loud, which was less of a problem since that was attracting more people to see it. He still has no clue how these cards are meant to work out for Sakamoto, but if they’re meant to help give somebody a change of heart, more people probably can’t be a bad thing?</p>
<p>He thinks, like he has any clue what’s going on at this point. </p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” Kamoshida’s slimy, much too loud voice somehow managed to carry over the crowd, and now he’s pretty sure this can’t be a bad thing. He was the one this was meant to effect after all, right?</p>
<p>
  <strong>Supposedly, yes. And I am not inclined to take Sakamoto for a liar, are you?</strong>
</p>
<p>No, the human labrador probably wouldn’t lie about this sort of thing. Or at least, not that convincingly. That didn’t make putting blind faith in this any easier.</p>
<p>
  <strong>But you already did when you helped him, did you not?</strong>
</p>
<p>Arsene is still being a very unhelpful voice in his head-</p>
<p>
  <strong>I’m being a correct voice in your head.</strong>
</p>
<p>-so he elects to ignore him and focus on things that aren’t possibly a sign he’s not taking this whole probation and false criminal record thing as well as he thinks he is. </p>
<p>
  <strong>And who’s being rude now?</strong>
</p>
<p>Most of the crowd is scattering away from Kamoshida – which really proves his whole point on the rats and snake’s analogy – as he makes his way over to the board, which fair enough. A teacher with a reputation for having kids come out his class looking like they’ve been half beaten to death is not one you want to be near when they see something like that. </p>
<p>He, of course, still has no sense of self preservation, so he stays put. At least now the crowds thinned a bit he can spot the calamity trio and their cat watching from across the hall for Kamoshida’s reaction. </p>
<p>“Now what is this childish <em>prank.</em>” Everything in Kamoshida’s voice was faring somebody to correct him so he had somebody to blame, and it took whatever shred of self-control Akira had not to start laughing like a maniac in the background, then run up to Kamoshida and very much call him out on that obvious bullshit.</p>
<p>Because validity of what those cards were meant to do aside, he can almost guarantee that every word on those cards was an easily provable fact. Well, easily provable if this school had more than two braincells functioning, but his point still stands.</p>
<p>Fortunately, his limited self control smiles upon him, so he lives another day without attempted murder by a gym teacher – it would be weird if that happened twice, since he’s counting the speedo man incident. And because he’s been told he vanishes into a wall like some kind of cryptid if he stands still for too long, Kamoshida immediately goes towards the only other people he hates in the immediate area. </p>
<p>“Sakamoto, Takamaki and Suzui. Why am I not surprised? Of course you three would pull something as juvenile as a prank like this.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whoa, do you see how he’s glaring at Takamaki?”<br/>
“Weren’t they together or something?”<br/>
“I heard she cheated on him with Sakamoto when she found out he liked Suzui better!”<br/>
“Oh my god, gross!”</em>
</p>
<p>Where do these people come from? The second there’s a hint of gossip: poof! At least seven people materialise out the floor boards to make everyone’s day that much worse. </p>
<p>
  <strong>The rat’s analogy gets more accurate by the second.</strong>
</p>
<p>That shocks a laugh out of him, and great; now he looks crazy. At least five heads immediately snap towards him, and boy does that feel like being the target at a firing range. He leans his head against the wall behind him and tries to make it look like he’s choking instead. This may or may not make things worse, but the limited attention span of the people around him is quickly drawn back to Kamoshida, so he can return to fading into the wall. The market crash on braincells around here works in his favour once again. </p>
<p>“If you think you’re worth the effort for us to do this… you’re dumber than I thought.” From what he’s gathered from too much stalking, that one is Suzui. She seems… quiet. If he hadn’t heard her talking to the other one-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Takamaki.</strong>
</p>
<p>-he probably would have been shocked to hear her say that. As is, he never wants to annoy her. She kicked a man on the street in the groin so hard he passed out, Akira is not dealing with that. He has a healthy respect and fear thank you very much! </p>
<p>But he does know Kamoshida did something to her. Due to his burning hatred of the rumour mill he wishes he could destroy with the power of thought alone, he doesn’t know the specifics. But he does know something happened, and it wasn’t pretty. That makes her saying that pretty impressive in his book. </p>
<p>…it’s probably weird to feel proud of somebody who you’ve only officially talked to once when you bumped into them in a corridor, but it’s also weird to stalk a group of your classmates over possible superpowered shenanigans, so whatever. He’s kind of proud. She’s a whole lot stronger than he is, that’s for sure. </p>
<p>Kamoshida just tutted under his breath, and Akira could almost hear the grinding teeth from here. “Whatever. I’ll find a way to get you all out of here soon anyway.” Well that didn’t sound ominous at all… and the world’s flashing, what the hell is his life spiralling into now.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Pardon my French, but what the fuck?</strong>
</p>
<p>Pardoned. Despite him not doing anything at all, the fever dream castle thing was back. Kamoshida was in a speedo and cape again. Medieval torches everywhere. The only thing missing was all the leather. </p>
<p>He missed that coat. It made him feel like more than he really was, even if he only had it for a minute… but irrelevant! Nightmare castle takes priority. The only other people he could actually see around was the trio and cat, which matched up with his ideas about that being Sakamoto’s group for whatever the whole heart stealing thing is.</p>
<p>“Come, take it if you dare.” And that matched up with the ideas about the heart stealing thing (he really needs to think of something easier to call that, wow) having to do with… well, with whatever this is. What’s he even supposed to call it? Just stick with fever dream realm forever? Irrelevant, he’s focusing on the wrong details again. Kamoshida was clearly focused on the other three – four if you count the cat, which it talks so probably should – which is great, and he’d very much like to keep it that way. They seem less confused by this than he feels, so this can be their problem while he tries to figure out what’s going on.</p>
<p>Spoke too soon apparently, because just before fully turning around Kamoshida shot him a nasty glare. Those golden eyes really were unsettling, weren’t they? Liquid gold, but sort of glowing and very disgusting and predatory. Like everything bad about the actual Kamoshida in one weird, weird little eye colour. At least the speedo kind of ruined the effect, plus the world was back to normal before that staring contest could go on for too long. </p>
<p>The world going back to normal was another thing, and he’s pretty sure the cat looked right at him in the in-between bit, so whatever comes of that is probably going to end up being a whole new thing. Never mind the fact that sudden shift just shot his idea that the fever dream realm involved phones somehow straight through the head. Which does beg the question if Sakamoto was just being an asshole when he broke his phone. That would be rude, and in that case he will find a way to force Sakamoto to pay for a new phone. Not that he wasn’t going to try and do that anyway, but it’s the principle of the matter.</p>
<p>Anyway, the groups talking to their cat and have managed to stop Sakamoto from talking, so he has no idea what they’re on about. The cat does keep looking at him though.</p>
<p>Why does he have a bad feeling this isn’t going anywhere good?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this is kind of an odd chapter for me. I actually wasn't sure whether to keep going or cut it here, since the next chapter I've started kind of runs on, but since it switches perspective next I decided to end it here. Also, I'm going to start updating tags from here on out, because I suddenly realised Shiho is in none of the tags, so... woops? I'll update character tags and any story tags and warning as its relevant from now on, hehe. </p>
<p>Anyway, lets talk about confidants for a second here. I'm changing up who a few of them are, but I'm never going to directly put the 'I am thou, thou art I' in the fic, since it kind of breaks up the flow? Don't get me wrong - it works great in a video game. Just... less so in writing, if that makes sense. So, I'm going to try putting the arcana and if the confidant has been unlocked in the end notes here, because I feel like there's some interest to be found in the revised confidant list as it grows.</p>
<p>Fool - Arsene<br/>Chariot - Ryuji Sakamoto<br/>Lovers - ???<br/>Magician - ???<br/>Emperor - ???<br/>Priestess - ???<br/>Hermit - ???<br/>Empress - ???<br/>Justice - ???<br/>Faith - ???<br/>Death - ???<br/>Devil - ???<br/>Fortune - ???<br/>Hanged man - ???<br/>Hierophant - ???<br/>Judgment - ???<br/>Moon - ???<br/>Star - ???<br/>Strength -???<br/>Sun - ???<br/>Temperance - ???<br/>Tower - ???<br/>Aeon - ???<br/>The World - ???</p>
<p>I shall update this list not when new confidants are met, but when the bond is first formed. So, obviously he's met more than just the two filled in, but there's no confidant there yet. In case you were curious, he formed a bond with Ryuji when he chucked the piece of paper in his face last chapter. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I saw him, he was in the Metaverse and I swear he <em>really shouldn’t have been there!</em>” Morgana knows he’s screeching, but at least he’s trying to do it quietly. Besides he knew there was something off about that transfer student. He knew it, he knew it, he knew it! Nobody smashes their knee into a desk when they hear a cat meow, that’s nowhere near knee smashing startling from what he’s seen of other humans!</p>
<p>You know what is? A talking cat. <em>He knew it.</em></p>
<p>Not that he’s a cat! But it would definitely have the same effect as a talking cat. Yeah…</p>
<p>
  <strong>Of course, though your misspeaking is not something we should be focusing on right now.</strong>
</p>
<p>“Mona, what the hell are you on about?” Ryuji this is not the time for being a block headed monkey, he’s having a moment of genius. More so than his usual raw talent. </p>
<p>“No, you are not changing the subject here Ryuji. What was that about a masked stranger who knew your name helping you break into the school?” Lady Ann looked about ready to pull her hair out – or set Ryuji’s on fire. Lady Ann may be incredible, but she was also very close to becoming an arsonist at any minor inconvenience when Carmen was thrown into the equation. Not that there was a problem with that! After all, she was truly magnificent when she wielded those flames. </p>
<p>Skull on the other hand did not seem to appreciate this, and was slowly backing down the corridor towards… right, his stroke of genius! </p>
<p>“Never mind the monkey right now! Frizzy hair over there was just in the metaverse, I swear!” The frizzy haired human in question was drumming his fingers against the wall, pulling a face like somebody was breathing in his ear and he was trying not to react. He could not be more obvious that he could hear the talking cat, it was right there and why were none of the others acknowledging that he said anything?</p>
<p>Well… Shiho gets a pass, since she looked a little shell shocked from the encounter with Kamoshida still (he’s amazed she manage to talk back to the monster like that, she truly has come a long way since that day on the roof), but the other two have no excuse!</p>
<p>“Haha, well look at the time, I guess we gotta get to class and shit, right?” Ryuji’s voice cracked somewhere around the middle of that sentence when Lady Ann grabbed his wrist and started dragging him further down the corridor where there were less people stood around gaping like this was some kind of attraction. He really didn’t understand these humans sometimes… Not that he wasn’t one of them!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Breathe. Understanding is not the same as being.</strong>
</p>
<p>Right… and his persona would know if he wasn’t human, right? Zorro was his true self!</p>
<p>
  <strong>…Of course.</strong>
</p>
<p>He was going to act like he hadn’t heard that hesitation in an answer, because that would be stupid. Of course he knows he’s human, what else would he be? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ignoring this crisis won’t make it go away you know-</strong>
</p>
<p>Anyway! </p>
<p>
  <strong>It doesn’t mean you’re not human to think about other possibilities-</strong>
</p>
<p>Shiho was following the other two down the corridor, still looking a little lost but generally seeming to come back to herself a bit.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Why must I continue to try when you ignore my wise words?</strong>
</p>
<p>“Now, what was that about somebody helping you break into a school?” Lady Ann practically hissed that out, which was really making him feel better about all the cat noises he made from time to time. If as wonderful a human as Lady Ann could make them, then surely it wasn’t a problem that  he did too.</p>
<p>Ryuji pulled his arm back from the grip Lady Ann had on it, thrusting his hands into his pockets. “Relax, it’s not that big of a deal alright?” </p>
<p>“How is this not that big of a deal?” </p>
<p>“They didn’t turn me in or any shit like that, they just helped out! I think they’re on our side.”</p>
<p>“<em>You don’t know that.</em>”</p>
<p>“Look, they’d be dumb as shit to help me out for no reason. Even I know that! But for whatever reason I trust the bastard, so can we just drop it?” That was… probably the most compelling thing the oaf has said so far, and there was no backing behind it. Blind faith – maybe he underestimated its power. </p>
<p>“Look, I just don’t feel comfortable trusting somebody like that with this.” Lady Ann was tugging on the edge of her pigtail, and the clear distress and turmoil on her face pulled at his heart. “But… I trust you Ryuji. So I’ll follow your judgment. Just be careful, alright? Don’t let yourself get burned for this.” Her face hardened again. “I still don’t trust anything about this, but I’ll drop it. That’s the best I can offer.” </p>
<p>Ryuji just sighed and leaned back a bit. “Yeah, that’s probably about what I expected. This shits a gut feeling, so I kinda don’t blame you for being on edge. Yo, Shiho. You good?” At that last part he taped Shiho’s shoulder, which was probably a very stupid move from the monkey, but it at least brought her back to the present a bit. </p>
<p>“Ah, yeah… I’m fine. I agree with Ann… but I trust your judgment.” He really wished that his knowledge of how humans faked smiles didn’t come from watching Shiho, but at least it meant he could see this one was real. “You’re a better judge of character… than me and Ann put together.”</p>
<p>“Hey! What about me!” It really felt like he got left out of a lot of the sweeping group statements… Shiho just smiled at him and rubbed his head, which was absolutely not nice and he did not enjoy in the slightest.</p>
<p>
  <strong>But doesn’t everyone like head pats?</strong>
</p>
<p>Good point, it was absolutely fine but a disgrace that Shiho was stopping. “Well… you found us, didn’t you? I say that’s… good judgment.” He could feel himself preening under that, especially when it was combined with Shiho’s soft smile. Right, they wouldn’t just forget him like that, of course his impeccable judgment was the reason she didn’t mention him!</p>
<p>Of course…</p>
<p>Before that pointless train of thought could go anywhere, the bell cut across their conversations and he found himself being shuffled further down into the bag so that it could be shut. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s stuffy in here! Leave a bit open…” He was of course, ignored. Again. Still, he could at least tell they were going to go towards their classrooms, and the muffled talking outside the bag was… isolating. Maybe they didn’t need him after all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I feel like you’re forgetting something.</strong>
</p>
<p>Wait, he never got them to listen to the fact he saw frizzy hair as the metaverse faded out!</p>
<p>
  <strong>And there it is.</strong>
</p>
<p>He can’t believe he forgot! He can’t believe they didn’t listen to him… Well fine. They can have it their way, he’ll figure this out himself! He’s more than capable of figuring out anything he wants if he puts his mind to it, he doesn’t need any of their help.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Why do I have a feeling this is not going to end quite the way you expect?</strong>
</p>
<p>Yeah, he’d show them all just how useful he can be!</p>
<p>
  <strong>…I feel like my contributions would be better appreciated yelled into an empty room.</strong>
</p>
<p>All he had to do was figure out just what was going on with frizzy hair.</p><h5>Bonus!</h5>
<p>"Hey Ryuji, the last time we left you alone didn't you drag somebody into the metaverse?"</p>
<p>"Uhhh."</p>
<p>"And this time you met a thief?" </p>
<p>"I guess?" Ann immediately turned to look at Shiho, and saw the same expression mirrored on her friends face.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we're never leaving you alone again."</p>
<p>"Hang on, what the hell!" Ryuji immediately started spluttering, and Shiho laughed under her breath. </p>
<p>"Well... everything seems to happen when we leave you alone." Ryuji just scowled after that, and since they were passing Ann's classroom, that was almost the end of it.</p>
<p>Then Ann heard Shiho mutter "Maybe we should buy a child harness..." under her breath, and suddenly Ann was having to explain to Kawakami why she couldn't stop laughing on a school morning.</p>
<p>This. This is what she wanted every day to be like. They just had to take down Kamoshida, and the three of them could have this again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took too many rewrites for such a small, simple scene. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of the battle against Kamoshida was definitely a relief, and when the crown came tumbling down with Kamoshoda’s absolutely disgusting monstrous form, Spectre was the first to run forward.</p>
<p>Panther could barely register Mona’s shouts to grab the crown as Spectre went sprinting past. She knew exactly where her best friend was heading. She knew she should probably stop her, but-</p>
<p>
  <strong>-If she wasn’t running, you’d already be on your way now wouldn’t you?</strong>
</p>
<p>…yeah, she would. Carmen’s chuckle was a little spot of warmth amongst the worry, shame and creeping rage she couldn’t shake. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Nothing wrong with that, but let’s support our friend this time, shall we?</strong>
</p>
<p>Spectre was barely a few steps away from Kamoshida, who was cowering on the floor reaching for that despicable crown, when she flicked the spear off her back, twirling it round her fingers until the point landed solidly at the man’s throat. Shiho, her brave, merciful Shiho, dressed in leather trousers and a soft white hunting tunic, leather belts hanging loosely around her waist, dark blue leather jacket with the white fur standing out proud along with the mask on her face that matched those colours. Her Shiho, her best friend, standing there like an avenging angel with divine fury in her eyes that could almost mask the way her spear hand shakes. </p>
<p>“…You almost took everything from me.” Shiho- no, Spectre’s voice cracked as she spoke, but for the first time in a long while it didn’t cut out someway through. Still, the raw pain in her friends voice hurt worse than anything, maybe she should step in-</p>
<p>
  <strong>A lady deserves her own retribution, and you’ll get yours in due time.</strong>
</p>
<p>…Right. She bit her tongue.</p>
<p>“F-fine! Take the crown! Please, just let me go!” Kamoshida was a coward until the end, and he stopped reaching out for the crown as he said this. The spear didn’t move from his neck.</p>
<p>“You’re… pathetic.” Shiho looked like she was about to cry when her voice went in the middle of that. “…Look at me. I can’t even talk like I used to anymore… because of you.” </p>
<p>“Please! I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t-“ </p>
<p>“<em>Maid Orleans.</em>” Spectre ripped the mask off her face with her free hand before he could finish, leaving the ghostly image of a woman holding a sword fashioned like a cross just beside her, blade pointed at Kamoshida and light dancing at the end. Spectre closed her eyes, her persona tilting its head at her. Maybe they were talking? It’s not like you could hear anyone’s persona but your own, they could be telling Spectre anything. </p>
<p>Panther suddenly felt a flash of unease. He was despicable, but was he really worth Spectre being made a murderer-</p>
<p>Before she can even think of speaking out, the flash of light left the cross, landing harmlessly at Kamoshida’s side. Maid Orleans vanished, and if she didn’t know better Panther would almost think the persona was smiling. But there’s no way that could happen, not when Orleans face was basically a statue. Spectre flipped her spear out from under Kamoshida’s throat with something between a sigh and a sob.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to kill you… and you’re not going to end me either. Not…anymore.” A ripple of something else seems to pass through the air for a second, but its gone just as quick. “Repent for everything… you’ve done. Not just to me… but to everyone.” A thought seemed to cross Spectre’s mind as she turned to look straight at Ann. “Oh, unless you want to…” Ann almost laughed at that. Maybe a minute ago she’d have burnt the man alive with no hesitation, but could she really undermine what Spectre had just said like that?</p>
<p>
  <strong>How disappointing… but just a little bit of burning?</strong>
</p>
<p>“This was your call Spectre.” The other girl nodded at that, a brief smile on her face as she turned back to face Kamoshida.</p>
<p>“I… I really am worthless, aren’t I?” Kamoshida’s vice sounded like he was about to cry, and she very nearly went back on her not burning him alive idea right then and there. “I’ll turn myself in. I’ll ty to make right what I did. I… I’ll return to the real me.” Shiho nodded at that, folding down her spear and placing it back on its place on her back. She was walking back towards them when Kamoshida spoke again. “Suzui, if there’s anything I can do to make up for what I did to you I’ll find it-“ Something shattered in Spectre’s eyes as she spun on her heals and punched Kamoshida squarely in the jaw. </p>
<p>“There is nothing to fix… this. There never will be… a single thing.” She put her hand back on the top of her spear, like you’d expect a kid to hold their favourite toy for comfort. “Just… stay away from me. Or I’ll go back… on my decision here.” Kamoshida’s face went pale before he started franticly nodding, vanishing into a mist that Panther hoped was a sign they’d done something right. Spectre just stood there a minute before walking over, scooping up the crown as she did.</p>
<p>“Holy shit.” That exclamation from Skull kind of broke the mood, but it made Spectre laugh a little so it was okay. </p>
<p>Then the first brick started to collapse, and it turns out Mona hadn’t told them the palaces came down when a treasure had been taken, which really would have been important information earlier. </p>
<p>Running for their lives out of this hell castle, Panther found herself looking forward to the world they’d just fought for, a world without Kamoshida terrorising the school.</p>
<p>Hopefully a world they could feel safe and glad to go back to.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re back.” Akira was hardly through Leblanc’s front door when he was met with that lovely greeting. Not like he was expecting anything major, but Sakura could have said it like he wasn’t planning the easiest way to get Akira out of his almost non-existent hair.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I mean, at least the man is honest. I can respect that.</strong>
</p>
<p>You don’t respect anything.</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>Lies.</em> Lies and slander against my fair name!</strong>
</p>
<p>It really wasn’t. “There’s no need to sound so disappointed.” The second the words came out his mouth he realised that was probably a bit more sarcastic than he was meant to be with his probation officer. “Uh, sorry.” In an ideal world, Sakura would have accepted the apology and moved on, but as his life is never in any way shape or form ideal, the man instead glared at him. </p>
<p>Ah yes, what was now quickly becoming the universal expression people had when dealing with him: the glare. </p>
<p>
  <strong>I mean to be fair, in no universe was that apology convincing.</strong>
</p>
<p>Arsene’s rudeness knows no bounds-</p>
<p>
  <strong>He says, after telling me I don’t respect anything. The audacity. I love it.</strong>
</p>
<p>-and apparently neither does Sakura’s disappointment, because boy can that man glare. It was only then he realised the café was empty, and wow suddenly this whole thing is starting to feel like a set up for his murder. Not the way he was planning to go, but murdered by a café owner in Shibuya while the voice in his head is still chuckling from the earlier exchange is definitely an original death at least. Not that the fact it’s original makes it any better, but if he’s going to go out, it might as well be interesting.</p>
<p>
  <strong>I highly doubt you’ve managed to do anything to make him want to kill you. Well, not yet at least.</strong>
</p>
<p>There was silence for a second, so he took this opportunity to try and make a break for the stairs and avoid hypothetical death, because the voice in his head has a very skewed perception of risk if this morning was any indicator.</p>
<p>
  <strong>…I mean, fair. I’m still right.</strong>
</p>
<p>He was halfway across the café floor when a very dry “And why exactly was my shop unlocked when I came in this morning?” rung out across the shop floor.</p>
<p>Ah. Yes, that would make sense for being the reason, wouldn’t it?</p>
<p>“I left early?” Three in the morning isn’t a <em>traditional</em> interpretation of leaving early exactly, but it’s not technically wrong. </p>
<p>“You left- I never gave you a key!” Sakura sounded absolutely incredulous and still very annoyed, and really there was no response to that the guy would like. ‘Yes, I picked the lock on the door because the voice in my head told me to go to school and I was too tired to argue’ is the kind of answer that might land him in therapy, if not back in prison. </p>
<p>In other words, not ideal. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Well, I’ve got nothing. Think fast?</strong>
</p>
<p>He just lifted a hand into the air and opened his mouth to start talking when Sakura let out the sigh of a man who was tired of dealing with something. Which was slightly uncalled for considering the fact he’d known Akira for less than a week, but valid.  “Look, I really don’t want to know. Just don’t let it happen again.” He clamped his mouth shut and gave a thumbs up with his still flopping hand in response, at least trying for a smile that didn’t look like he was being held at gun point before turning to walk back up the stairs. </p>
<p>That was an absolute disaster and it’s a borderline miracle that his new guardian is apparently the living embodiment of the phrase I don’t know and I don’t care.</p>
<p>“Look… if it’ll keep you out of trouble, you can work the shop when I need an extra pair of hands.” </p>
<p>
  <strong>…Oh?</strong>
</p>
<p>Well that was unexpected. Akira turned to face Sakura, who was studious looking down at the counter with the same glare on his face as before. Still, Sakura had definitely said that (unless he’d evolved from just hearing Arsene’s voice to having actual delusions, which is always a possibility with how his life’s going at the moment), and suddenly Akira was a whole lot more confused. The open sign was out and the café was still empty, so it’s not like Sakura actually needed free labour for any reason. Something that sounded like a sigh came from the part of his chest Arsene’s laugh normally echoed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Take it as some kind of truce. You will be living with him for a year after all.</strong>
</p>
<p>…Oh, that makes sense. Adjusting his bag, he tries to give his more innocent looking smile. “I’d like that Sakura.” Sakura proceeded to pull a face like he’d just been slapped.</p>
<p>“Hoo boy, you are not calling me that. Just call me Boss, most people do.” …Odd but okay. Boss it is apparently. “You can start tomorrow if you want. But I’m not going to pay you for this. Think of it as part of your probation if that bothers you.”  He’d been assuming he wasn’t get paid anyway, but the clarification was nice. Assuming he actually gets taught how to make coffee, the easy fuel to his coffee addiction that’s been crippling him might actually help him get up in the mornings, and that sounds like fine payment in itself. After that all he’d have to do was find a way to do some gymnastics and suddenly the only thing on his plate is figuring out what the hell he’s going to do with the whole Joker secret identity he now apparently has. </p>
<p>“Sure thing… Boss.” After he says that the two of them just stare at each other for a few seconds, and the sheer uncomfortableness of that eventually sends him back on his previous path up the stairs.</p>
<p>So he has a job now. Hooray.</p>
<p><strong>It should be useful at least. Besides, I feel like you could like this place. I know I could.</strong> </p>
<p>Aside from the wonderful smell of coffee, he doesn’t exactly see it. But lying on his sort of bed, listening to the gurgle of the coffee machine below him, he thinks that maybe he’d like a world where he could feel relieved to come back here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My idea for Shiho's persona revealed! The name isn't exactly perfect, it really should be Maid of Orleans, but that doesn't flow as well. If you know who that refers to, congratulations you probably know what her third form persona will be. Just putting it out there Persona 5 definitely has my favourite theme for the main casts persona's out of 3, 4 and 5.<br/>Also I just realised the past four chapters I think have taken place on the same day. That's... it's a busy day I guess.<br/>Both of the perspectives in this chapter take place at roughly the same time, so the while the phantom thieves are finishing up the battle, Akira is getting another confidant. You know what that means: bring forth the confidant list!</p>
<p>Fool - Arsene<br/>Chariot - Ryuji Sakamoto<br/>Lovers - ???<br/>Magician - ???<br/>Emperor - ???<br/>Priestess - ???<br/>Hermit - ???<br/>Empress - ???<br/>Justice - ???<br/>Faith - ???<br/>Death - ???<br/>Devil - ???<br/>Fortune - ???<br/>Hanged man - ???<br/>Hierophant – Sojiro Sakura<br/>Judgment - ???<br/>Moon - ???<br/>Star - ???<br/>Strength -???<br/>Sun - ???<br/>Temperance - ???<br/>Tower - ???<br/>Aeon - ???<br/>The World - ???</p>
<p>As always, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter ???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Trickster… truly, you find yourself in an unjust game. Your chances of winning are almost none, and circumstance has thrown your fate off course. And yet, if my voice is reaching you…</em>
</p>
<p><strong>And who exactly are you supposed to be?</strong><br/>
__________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
In one of the many events in his existence, he had no shame in admitting he had no idea what exactly was going on. The most he was getting from being chained up to a wall was a understanding of that distain for prisons. There was nothing fun about a place you couldn’t escape, and this prison might even be beyond his pay grade. Emphasis on the might.</p>
<p>Almost insurmountable looking blue walls, bars that looked so easy to break through it was almost insulting, and the chains preventing him from doing that (which also seem determined to keep adding injury to insult with how they chafe). Flexing against the chains didn’t seem inclined to make them shift at all either. For a moment he just stared at the bare walls, groaning metal and somewhat ominous piano music the only things filling the silence. With a sharp tug on the chains he tried for one final brute force attempt, although it wasn’t exactly surprising when it stayed firmly in place. It did feel as through the metal was biting into him though, which was much more surprising in his opinion. Brute force failing (which of course it would, you always start with your least viable solution after all), he glanced over the chains, looking for something… anything…</p>
<p>That was… strange, to say the least. No sign of a way to unclasp the chains. Not simply a lock too complex to pick (which would be difficult to manage when it was him trapped, but not implausible), but a complete absence of one, which – unless they teleported the chains onto him without him somehow being aware – left no way for how the chains would have gotten on. If somebody was going to throw him in jail, they might as well have thrown him a bone and play by the conventional rules. Alas, whoever did this apparently did not get the memo. </p>
<p>…It was starting to look like this place was well and truly outside his expertise. </p>
<p>All in all, hardly a cell he wants to be spending any time in. Especially as there seems to be excess chain and space for excess… prisoners, for lack of a better word. Clearly, his kidnappers had the sense to prepare for extra people, and yet somehow not the sense to not try and kidnap him. Although they did succeed, and hell knows how that’s even possible, so maybe he should give them more credit.</p>
<p>Haha, that was never going to happen. Akira wouldn’t even-</p>
<p>That sends something jolting through him. No Akira. Akira is missing. How had he not noticed before? The silence where he’d usually be was absolutely deafening. That’s… rather new. A wholly unpleasant development as well. This wasn’t… right. Not at all. No chains should be able to hold him, he most certainly should not have woken up in a prison with such garish taste in décor, and more than that he should have had somebody to pester with his brilliant observations. </p>
<p>Wonderful, everything was going absolutely in a direction he was in no way shape or for prepared for. Just lovely. He’s not one to blame the universe for his problems, that’s Akira’s job, but in this case there is simply no other solution. Good grace truly had abandoned him in this situation. Not that it hadn’t done that long ago, but semantics. </p>
<p>He was pulled out of that particular line of bitterness and righteous fury by the sound of flapping wings. Not feathered wings, that has a very distinctive sound, but still a flapping never the less (although, for all he could see he was alone in where ever this prison was, so where it was coming from was a whole other thing). You wouldn’t think that could be a loud sound, yet there he was. Surprising what being shoved in a prison cell with no explanation makes you pay attention to he supposes.</p>
<p>This is probably what Akira felt like. He should also probably know that as a definite (he does, but without really being there it’s a little harder to know it as an absolute).</p>
<p>
  <em>'Trickster… can you hear me?'</em>
</p>
<p>If it hadn’t been for the chains, he likely would have skewered something when that rang out from seemingly nowhere. Closer inspection in that general direction found a butterfly, the exact same shade of blue (which he already hated, just for the record) as the walls around him, perched on the equally blue floor with its wings spread wide. He’s going to take a wild guess and say that everything in this hellscape was that colour.</p>
<p><em>Hellscape</em>… the irony was not lost on him as his chains groaned with the slightest flicker of movement from him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Trickster… if my voice is reaching you, there may still be hope.'</em>
</p>
<p>The sound of chains smacking into the wall accompanied the pain in his wrist from where he’d jolted back at the interruption to his thoughts. There went the butterfly talking again. Very rude for it to do that without warning.</p>
<p>…he may owe Akira several apologies after this, he’s starting to see the issue now. Speaking of Akira, he definitely has a fair guess as to who this ‘trickster’ might be, and it most certainly is not him.</p>
<p>Or well, not exactly. </p>
<p>Spreading out his wings as much as he could when most of them were chained to a wall, he hoped the impression of Akira’s most troublesome smirk somehow managed to shine through despite his lack of a movable face. </p>
<p>
  <strong>'Not quite I’m afraid. Arsene, and while I’m sure it’s a pleasure I’m much more interested in what you want with my greater half.'</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My outline at this point is just fuel for the fire that is my inability to stay focused.<br/>Also, I had to go back and check that Arsene does not talk in the last velvet room chapter for this. He does, but only once they're out the velvet room, so thank you past me. You done good.</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For some reason I really like the idea of Persona 5 going on without Akira as a phantom thief, so here's my crack at at writing a multi chapter fanfiction. Don't expect anything close to a regular update schedule, but the second chapter is already written so that should be emerging sometime in the not so distance future.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>